


Superheros Need Protection Too

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re in love with someone it’s like you’ve finally found that missing piece. You can live your whole life without ever meeting that perfect someone – and some people happily do – but once you’ve found them, it’s nearly impossible to let them go.  You’re complete with them, two halves of a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheros Need Protection Too

When you’re in love with someone it’s like you’ve finally found that missing piece. You can live your whole life without ever meeting that perfect someone – and some people happily do – but once you’ve found them, it’s nearly impossible to let them go.  You’re complete with them, two halves of a whole.

Yet, you’re still two different people, like opposite sides of a coin. You have your own thoughts, your own feelings, your own opinions, your own likes, your own  _dislikes_. And when they conflict, it hurts. It can drive a distance between you, permanent or temporary.

Barry can feel the tension between them, the same tension that was there when Jay first arrived – the tension that’s  _still_  there. If anything, it’s even stronger now than before. They never really settled their  _difference of opinion_ about Jay. Now Wells is back in the picture and it’s not really helping anything. He can practically feel the irritation  _emanating_  from Cisco as his boyfriend stares at the T.V.

They’ve argued before, that’s a normal thing for couples, but this is probably the worst. Barry gets why Cisco is so adamantly against anything to do with Wells, he really does. Wells, or rather the  _image_  of Wells, killed him – albeit in a timeline that Barry changed but he still gets it. That’s not something that you can just get over, especially if you somehow  _remember_  that it happened.

“How can you even trust him?” Cisco finally says, breaking the silence.

Barry bites his lip and shrugs. He doesn’t trust Wells, not really - not when he looks like the man that tore his family apart, but he needs someone to guide him. “I don’t trust him.”

Cisco drums his fingers against the arm of the couch. “Good, because he’s a  _dick_. Actually, that’s an understatement. There isn’t a word strong enough to describe him.”

Barry huffs out a breath and looks down, rubbing at his temple. “You don’t even know him, Cisco.”

“ _Exactly._  We don’t know him. I don’t want to see you get betrayed like that, not again.”

Barry lifts his eyes to look at Cisco.  _That’s_  why Cisco is so against Wells. He assumed it was because of the “Wells/Eobard Thawne killing him” thing. But Cisco’s against Wells because he wants to  _protect_  Barry?

“Cisco… I’m not – “

“I know, Dude.” Cisco interrupts. “But superheroes need to be protected too. And… I don’t want to lose my Barry Allen because some  _dickwad_  betrays The Flash.”

Barry leans against Cisco, tucking himself into the warmth of his boyfriend’s body. “Hey, you’re a superhero too and I’m safe as long as I have  _you_ protecting me.”

“Hell yeah, Man! Flashvibe for the win!”

They still have their differences about Wells but at least they’re on the same page with each other.


End file.
